The present invention relates to the field of wireless communications, and more specifically, to the control of wireless connection between a device and wireless access point.
Modern mobile computing devices typically comprise a wireless communication interface for establishing wireless connection to a wireless access point. Connection to a wireless access point may be used to supplement or replace a connection to a network (such as the internet) provided by a different communication link (such as a mobile phone or cellular network data connection, e.g. EDGE, GPRS, 3G, 4G, etc.).
Such devices are capable of automatically detecting and connecting to an available wireless access point. Thus, as a device is moved between locations, different wireless access points may be available and the device may automatically connect to a specific or preferred wireless access point that is known to the device, for example. Repeated connection and disconnection of a device to various wireless access points may therefore occur as a device travels (e.g. carried) along a route that passes a number of wireless access points which are known to the device.